The Day the World Stood Still
by beautyinpain
Summary: Aria Nott, Theodore Nott's wife, sister of Harry Potter is sent to the World Trade Center to give a presentation for the expansion of Malfoy Enterprises. Theodore Nott/OC, Harry Potter/OC


09 September 2001

"Come on! Get up!" I laughed, slipping out of bed. I went into the bathroom and did my morning routine, before coming back out. My husband was still sleeping, only his wavy brunette head visible from the lump of blankets. "Get up!" I poked his side, but he only curled up further, hugging the pillow.

"Theo! Do I have to call your mother?" I teased. He groaned and rolled over onto his back.

"Aria, must you wake me?" He motioned for me to come over to the side of the bed. I obliged and soon found myself straddling my husband.

"Theo! Let me go right now!" I yelped, slapping his hands. He grinned before he captured my lips with his, in a passionate morning kiss.

"Come on Aria. We can still have a lie-in! It's the weekend after all." Theo whined, after I ended our impromptu snogging session.

"No we can't." I said pulling on my business suit, as I stood in the closet doorway. "We have brunch at your parent's manor in two hours, plus don't you remember you have to catch the flight to New York City today?"

"I don't want to!" Theo whined. "Can't Lucius find someone else?"

"Theo - " I said before running a hand across my face. "Fine."

"Fine what?" Theo snapped, slowly getting out of bed.

"It's a presentation right?" I asked. He nodded, looking confused at my question. "You have all the material?" Again he nodded, looking bemused. "Then I'll just call Lucius before brunch with your parents. I'll do it."

"What?" Theo stopped midway to the bathroom. "But - "

"Don't worry, love," I said soothing my husband.

"I think - "

"No Theo. I'll do it. Plus I can sightsee tomorrow! It'll be fine and fun!"

"Fine." Theo relented. He proceeded to inform me of everything I would need to know for the meeting as well as making sure that I had all the documents in my possession.

When my plane finally landed at LaGuardia, I was exhausted. Even though the clock only said five thirty-seven p.m. I was running on Greenwich Mean Time. After the company car took me to the Four Seasons, I left a message for Theo that I arrived safely. Then I fell asleep.

10 September 2001

I woke decidedly early if the black of my hotel room was anything to go by. My clock said four forty-four A.M. I gave Theo a call as I made coffee.

"Luv?" He drawled, already awake, though he sounded tired.

"Hope you don't greet everyone that way." I deadpanned. He laughed.

"Only for hot brunettes who have a brother that saved the world." This time I laughed.

"Ah, knew you only married me for fame." I teased sipping my coffee.

"Ha. You know me too well." Theo was silent for a moment. "You know Mother called me yesterday."

"Oh? What did she have to say?" I asked curious. Aurelia didn't particularly like me, she only tolerated me for Theo's sake as well as to see her grandchild.

"That you need to take your responsibilities as a mother more seriously. Apparently 'it's unbecoming of a mother to leave her child to go clear across the world'." Theo quoted.

"Oh, really?" I said, rhetorically as well as amused.

"Yeah. You aren't setting a good enough example for Alexander." Theo said, a teasing note in his voice.

"Oh, and what do you think?"

"I think you are doing a wonderful job." Theo purred. I laughed.

"Flatterer. You only don't want to have to sleep in the study again." He laughed. "How did the night go? Did he go to sleep easily enough for you?"

"He's eight months old, luv." Theo snickered into his mobile. I scowled, even though Theo couldn't see it.

"Shut up." I huffed and he laughed harder.

"Just set them there, Milly." He said to another person. His personal assistant if I remembered correctly. "Anyway, apparently Alexander though his foot a better substitute for whatever brown goop you left him."

"Theo!" I admonished. "Severus made that so babies could get the proper nutrition!"

"I know, Aria." Theo snickered again, at my tone now. "I can take care of a baby. Especially my own son."

"Just because he's your perfect little Nott heir!" I sneered back at him. He snorted, though he didn't deny it.

"Whatever you chose to believe."

"Alright, well, I'll let you go so Lucius doesn't yell at you for not doing your work."

"As if my best friend's father would dare to yell at me. Humiliate the heir to his company." Theo sounded incredulous. I just rolled my eyes.

"Alright, Your Highness." I teased my husband. "Call me later alright? And actually eat something with some nturients!"

"Hmmm." Theo hummed noncommittedly.

"Theo!" I warned.

"Alright. Love you." Theo said. I smiled.

"Love you too."

Once it was eight in the morning I left the Four Seasons. Apparently there were several museums to visit. I spent most of my day in the Metropolitan Museum.

I stopped in the gift shop and bough a few items for Theo and Alexander. I also added a few books for my own personal library. Then I was off after asking where to find a decent bookshop.

I left the bookshop with nearly half the store. I was nearly able to find a few books for everyone I knew. Then I stopped by Calvin Klein's and bough a red dress for Theo and my anniversary – our third would be in two months. He would be so shocked, I though gleefully as I returned to the hotel. Theo called me at nearly eight o'clock. He sounded exhausted as well as frustrated.

"How's it going?" I asked, sitting on the bed, looking through a sheaf of papers for tomorrow's presentation.

"You son soaked me." Theo accused. I giggled. Every time Alexander did something bad, it always ended up being my son.

"Our son." I corrected absently, making notes on a pad of paper. "And love, he's only eight months old!" I mocked my husband.

"Ha ha funny." Theo said drily. "He gets upset if you take the griffin from him whilst in the bath."

"Yeah." I raised an eyebrow as I mindlessly memorized the statistics. "I did tell you that a week ago, but you weren't listening, as usual."

"Hey!" Theo exclaimed.  
"Did he go down easy?"

"Yeah. I rocked him for a bit, but he was fast asleep last I checked." He said proudly. I giggled.

"Good for you love."

"What did you do today?" Theo asked.

"I visited the Metropolitan Museum. Then did a little shopping." I answered, breaking the point on my pencil.

"Where? Aria did you buy another bookstore?" Theo asked, panicked.

"Shove it, Theo. Plus you can't say that my investment hasn't proven profitable." I reminded him.

"Hmmm. True." Two years ago I had made a wise business venture – buying an online bookstore, also known as Amazon – and left the previous owner as the CEO.

""See, so darling you can't be too angry at me for making wise investments." I chided, shuffling the papers. I stifled a yawn.

"Yeah." Theo said. "Good luck tomorrow. Call me when you are finished, yeah?"

"Thanks, Theo. I most definitely will. Give Alexander my loe. Tell him I got him some things, which I'll bring home tomorrow night." I promised.

"Good. I'll give him all the hugs and kisses in the world." Theo promised. "I love you Aria Lila Nott."

"I love you too, Theo." I smiled. "I wish I was sleeping next to you."

"Me too. But don't worry. I'll talk to Draco's father and get Wednesday off." Theo leered suggestively.

"Theo!" I squealed, laughing at my husband.  
"Love you, Ari." Theo said. "Sweet dreams.

"Sweet dreams."

6 A.M. 11 September 2001

I woke to the sound of my alarm beeping. Yawning I got up and ran a brush through my hair. Then I discarded my silk pajamas and put on my black business suit.

"Breakfast, madame!" The room service gentleman called from the suite's sitting room.

"Thank you!" I called back before going down to tuck into my breakfast. A piece of dry whole wheat toast, tea, coffee, scrambled eggs, and fruit completed my meal.

Up? – TN. I smiled as I looked at my mobile. Theo texting. The world must definitely be ending.

Eating breakfast. Then got to be at WTC at twenty after seven – AN.

You'll do fine. Alexander sends sticky kisses – TN

Thanks. Mummy gives kisses and hugs too. XOXOXO – AN

Hey! What about me? – TN

Is your name Alexander? – AN

Not nice - TN

LOL. Kisses to Daddy as well – AN

Thank you – TN

But you better make up my disappointment later tonight ;) – TN

You wish :P – AN. I giggled.

Hey! – TN

Love you – AN

And I'll make it up to you later, k, k? – AN

Good. – TN

Love you! Gotta run! – AN

Okay. See you tonight at six – TN

7:30 A.M. 11 September 2001

"Can you hold the elevator?" I gasped out. One of the business women held it for me as I surged down the hallway. "Thanks so much!" I gasped out, hitting the 107 button.

"Here from England?" She remarked.

"Yeah. Bit different from London." I smiled at her.

"Bet the people are different as well." She laughed. I nodded.

"Yeah. A bit more preoccupied." I said, trying to sugarcoat the actuality of the people.

"Ha. We're rude bitches." The elevator stopped at Floor 32.

"Presentation?"

"Uh, yeah. My husband's best friend's father's company is looking to expand. My husband is CEO, so I am here to give the presentation. One of the backers works here so – "

"I get it." She said, before the floor stopped at 94. "Good luck. Nice to meet you."

8:05 A.M.

I tapped the edge of my pen irritably against the polished mahogany table. The main backer wasn't here yet. I couldn't start without him, and I was getting frustrated. I pulled out my phone and began to text Theodore.

Hey Theo – AN

What's wrong – TN

Walton hasn't showed yet – AN

Be patient. They like to think they can command the whole world – TN

Ha! If Lucius or Draco were giving the presentation – AN

I know, luv – TN

It'll be 8:30 before I even begin! – AN

Calm down – TN

I AM CALM! – AN

No you are definitely not – TN

How would you know? – AN

Aria – TN

Sorry. You are right – AN

Ha! DP, here I come – TN

Shut up Theodore! – AN

Already being mean to me – TN

Wonder what Draco would say – TN

Gotta go. He's finally here! – AN

Good luck! – TN

8:25 A.M.

I was finally able to call the meeting started. I began showing the projections of what our company could offer the American market. Of course, there was fighting about these projections. And the inevitable what if questions. Which made me want to pound my head off the table.

The ten men and women in the room listened to my spiel with some interruptions. I felt somewhat more confident when I finished the presentation and had successfully answered the majority of their questions.

8:45 A.M.

"Mrs. Nott, please tell me what exactly the United States will stand to gain from Malfoy enterprises expanding into the major cities?" Mr. Walton asked.

"Mr. Walton, sir, I believe -"

All of a sudden I felt the building shake as though something exploded. I grabbed a hold of the table for balance. Then I looked around at the startled room.

"What the hell?" Mr. Walton exclaimed. I shook my head confused.

"An airplane just struck the tower!" A man poked his head into the room.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little fear creep into my soul.

"I just got a phone call from the front desk. We are to stay here until the firemen come." He explained.

"No!" I asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah. Apparently it struck floor 92 and those of us higher need to stay put. It's not safe, and the staircases are blocked off." I fell back into my seat, feeling all the air rush out of my lungs.

8:55 A.M.

"Theo?" I talked into the mobile – the lights had gone out a few moments after his pronouncement.

"Hey, love. How did it go?" He asked. I felt a tear run down my face, as I tried to stay calm.

"Theo." I choked on a sob.

"Hey. It's okay, if we didn't get the contract. Lucius and Draco can try again. Don't cry." Theo soothed.

"Have you turned on the news, The?" I asked, my voice thick.

"No, why?"

"You really should. Get Lucius as well." I said, looking out over the New York Skyline. The smoke was wafting up in front of the windows.

"Honey, what happened?" He asked, rushing through the halls. "Lucius! Turn the bleeding news on!"

"Alright!" Lucius snapped back, turning on the news.

"A hijacked plane has hit the World Trade Tower. This is live feed from New York City." I head the reporter say.

"Good Merlin!" Theo breathed. "Are you alright?"

"We're stuck Theo. Stuck on Floor 107. The plane took out the staircases."

"No." He breathed. "Aria can you get out?"

"We've been told to stay where we are. Until the firefighters come. It hit several floors below us, so were just holding tight." I explained.

"Apparate Aria." Theo demanded.

"You can't. They have wards up." I explained, feeling the hot burning of fresh tears prickling my eyes. "I'll just be home later 's all." I grinned, through my tears.

"You stay on the phone with me, Aria. Understand?" Theo shouted.

"I've got to go. Preserve the phone. Keep watching for me, kay?" I hung up on my husband, and knew he would be mad.

9:03 A.M.

We all watched as a second plane approached the South Tower. Mrs. Myogaki screamed as the plane hit. Somehow I knew I wouldn't be returning home today. I wouldn't get to watch my little Alexander grow up into a handsome boy. I wouldn't be able to tease him when he went on his first date. I wouldn't be able to have another child – give Alexander a brother or sister. And most of all I wouldn't be able to see my husband's face. I wouldn't be able to wake up next to him in the morning. I wouldn't be able to know what he needed.

I wouldn't be able to say good-bye either. My twin brother, Harry wouldn't get to say goodbye, Hermione, Draco, Lucius, Mr. and Mrs. Nott, Theo, Alexander. I thought desperately that I was too young to die. That I needed to live to be able to see them once more. But my prayers weren't answered and I knew that I would die today.

10:12 A.M.

Over an hour later the floor began to fill with smoke. We began to crawl on the floor. It was slow going, as we made our way towards the stairwell.

I coughed, hacking as my lungs burned from the smoke inhalation. The whole situation seemed so surreal. Almost like I should have been in a third world country instead of visiting the United States of America for a business deal. My eyes were watering, but we all straightened as we got onto the dark and smoke filled stairwell.

"It's blocked!" Mr. Felder yelled. Several stories down the stairwell was blocked. I felt helplessness begin to make itself known, as I realized that there was no way out of this situation.

I love you, Theo, Alexander – AN.

I sent the text just as I felt the building begin to shake. The South Tower had fallen about half an hour earlier. I knew it was coming, so I just gripped the stairwell as all around us the building began to fall – cement raining down on us. I closed my eyes and after several long agonizing moments hit the ground. A piece of concrete pinned me to my spot, though I was knew that my head was bleeding quite badly.

Beep – one new message. Beep – one new message. I closed my eyes and let my spirit go. I met Mum, Dad, Sirius, and Remus, who all took my hand and guided me to the afterlife.

I love you Theo, Alexander – AN

Theo felt tears prickle at the back of his eyes as Lucius and he watched the horror unfold. The horror his life was living. He knew that it would only be a matter of time, once the South Tower fell. He brushed his hand over his eyes and furiously sent her a text back.

Don't you dare give up hope! We love you too. We'll see you tonight. You'll see – TN

"The tower – the North Tower is falling!" Theo looked up to see the whole tower tumble to the ground in a mess of concrete, bodies and steel supports.

"Oh my – " Lucius muttered, feeling sick to his stomach.

"People are jumping!" The reporter announced. "People are jumping from the windows of the building."

"Theo, honey!" Narcissa swept into the office. "Draco called me. I'm so sorry. We loved Aria like a daughter."

"Narcissa." Theo cried, hot tears splashing down his cheeks. Narcissa enfolded the boy into a rare hug.

"Did she make it out?" She asked, running a hand down the thick, chocolate brown hair.

"No." Theo said, taking several deep breaths.

"Let's not give up hope - " Narcissa tried. Theo just handed her his phone with the message. "Oh."

"Theodore, I'm so sorry." Lucius said, his silver eyes showing his sympathy. Then they all watched as the final pieces of the tower hit the ground.

"No. It's all my fault." Theo said to Lucius. "I was supposed to be there. She would have still been alive, if everything had happened the way it was set to."

14 September 2001

"No, Mr. Nott. We still haven't found anything." The police chief said with a tired look in his eyes. "I really am sorry."

18 September 2001

Theo was sitting in his wife's Four Season's suite. He had gathered up all of her belongings and knew that there was no way that she was still alive. Some of the individuals had to be identified via dental records. It was overwhelming to think about the whole situation.

Everyone knew someone who had died in the September attacks. These days were dark for everyone, and everyone seemed as though they were just going through the motions. Today was the last day that he was going to be in New York City. He had to return home to his son. Make sure that everything was alright.

"Have you found anything?" Theo asked the police chief again. He shook his head.

"Sorry son." The police chief did indeed look very sorry for Theo's loss.

"I know you are. I'm sorry for you loss as well." Theo said politely. "I have to return home, but if you find anything at all."

"Leave your card or you information for me." The police chief said with a tired nod. He had deep circles underneath his eyes, which rivaled those of Theo's own.

Theo silently handed him the card. The police chief took it and put it in the file he had about victims that hadn't been recovered yet. Theo gave a small nod before he turned and went to the airport.

21 September 2001

The funeral for Aria Lila Nott was held today. There was no body, but there was nothing more that they could do. They had a ceremony with an empty casket and a headstone. Everyone was crying.

Theo hated the whole thing. He knew that Aria would not have wanted this for a funeral. First of all, she'd probably tell him how stupid it was to let everyone wear black. She hated the color black, and resolved to never let him wear black.

Then there was everyone that had known of her. Aria would have only wanted close relatives and friends. Not the whole of the wizarding community.

Alexander was a happy baby, and he seemed to understand somehow that his mother wasn't coming back. He acclimated nicely, and Lucius said nothing when Theo began bringing him to the office at the middle of October. Theo didn't trust anyone else with the boy, and Lucius still felt guilty that one of his own employees had died.

Theo just wished that he could have had more time. More time with Aria. More time spent as a family. More time to cherish his wife. More time to memorize every little quirk of hers, to remember exactly everything that made her laugh, made her cry.

For years following the tragic death of his wife, his partner, his confidante, Theo would see something that would remind him of his wife and he would begin to cry, or get angry. Theo never did as his father had, he never touched alcohol whenever he got lonely. He never wanted Alexander to see him in that state.

Alexander Erian Nott grew up to be a beautiful wizard. Theo could see his mother in his smile, in the color of his hair. Even in the subjects he passed in school. Theo was just grateful that he had a piece of his wife left, a piece to cherish.


End file.
